Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger
'''Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger '''is the third installment of '''Super Animal Squadron. '''It is based around medieval themes. In the year, 2017, an evil rottweiler named Lord Frederick Wizardheimer has obtained an evil magic which he plans to use to cause chaos on the earth. It is up to the descendants of the legendary knights to become the Fantasy Squadron: Medievalgers to put at stop to Lord Wiz's evil schemes. Medievalgers Allies *Fairy Companions: **Gorudo *Claire Cheetha *Serpentia Villains *Lord Frederick Wizardheimer *John Toady Wizardheimer *Rack and Jascal *Demon Queen *Dark Knight *Wizmas Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger Returns Special * Penumbra * Shadow Monsters: ** Mad Manta ** Crystazard ** Rockin' Awk ** Plamora * Shadmas Monsters * Garabma * Gigaclubb * Fire Gecko * Gobblin Goblin * Froggo & Torshell * Poodleister * Cacutoid * Electroack * Blobbert * Spectre Sheet * Jackknive * Phantom Wiz * Gemeater * Medieval Dark * Bunpyre * Pork Jester * Doom (Medievalger Meets Team Katswell) ** General Guar ** Donovan ** Snaptrap ** Scrabble ** Sir Lance-bot ** Cat-A-Clysm * Infernotaur * Tuskmaster * Albazard * Djinn Master * (Medievalger vs. Skyranger) ** Treasure Pest ** Moonster * Crabtree * Shark-Barian * Dark Wolf * Switch Witch * Impup * New Dark Knight * Hawkicane * Baboonarang * Fangflower * Cotton Mouse * Fearcrow * Cranky Crabby * Mare Knight * Tiki Torture * Crow Bone * Lanya * (Sly Cooper Meets Medievalgers): ** Targoyle ** Penelope ** LeParodox ** Lurch Muncher ** Silver Knight Robo * Chopbot * Spikeceratops * Bombert * Spook O'Lantern ** Captain Cruel ** Weathervanetta ** Weather Monsters ** Both Blanket Beings * Springerheeled * Spindler * Rock Hard * Weather Dragon * Boomerrat * Cookie Squadron: GingerMonster: ** GingerSanta ** GingerTree ** GingerBreadman ** GingerSnowman ** GingerRudolph * Monster Wiz (Lord Wiz's Monster Form) Mecha * Medieval Robo/Medieval Fighter ** Red ** Blue ** Black ** Yellow ** Pink * Medieval Carrierzord * Medieval Mermaid ** Medieval Robo Mermaid * Medieval Phoenix ** Medieval Robo Phoenix Formation ** Medieval Robo Mermaid Phoenix Formation * Medieval Minotaur ** Medieval Minotaur Mermaid Phoenix * Medieval Stallion ** Humanoid Form * Drago Golgo ** Ultra Dragon Robo * Mega Princess ** Medieval Queen * Hippogriff Mech ** Hippogriff Mega Episodes # The Legendary Blades # The Eye of the Club # Rolling Balls of Fire # Stop Goblin Your Food # New Weapons and Robo Combination # Love and Danger # Love Drains # What A Shock # Slimy Water # The Ghosty Princess # The Rise of the Demon Queen # The Ancient Knight Awakes # The Gold Knight's Mystery # All For One # The Chocolate Disater # Puppets of Misfortune # Too Hot A Summer # The Rampaging Serpent # A Gift for Mother # The Seven Hero Team # The Harem Distraction # Crabby Cakes # Let's Flood London # Howl of the Wolf # Switch for a Day # Pups in the Air # The Shining Silver Knight # Battle of the Birds # Going Bananas # The Flowers of Doom # All Soft and Fluffy # The Scarecrow's Curse # What A Crabby Crab # Hold Your Horses # Tropical Wreck # Bones ans Crones # A Snaky Situation # An Axe To Grind # Fossilized # It's Blown It # Deep in the Spooky Mansion Part 1 # Deep in the Spooky Mansion Part 2 # Springy Rangers # Pins and Needles # Breaking Stones # A Terrible Weather Storm # Boomerangs Again? # Holiday At The Castle # Dangerous Treats # The World's Biggest Cookie Fight # The Demon Queen's Big Battle # The Big,Dark,Powerful Wizard Specials * The Medievalgers Meet Team Katswell * Fantasy Squadron:Medievalger vs. Skyranger * Sly Cooper Meets Medievalger * Justice Squadron: Comicger vs. Medievalger * Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger Returns Trivia *This is the first series to do the following: **Have the color combination of "Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink". **Have a Black Ranger be part of the core team. said Black Ranger is also the first to be born on Earth. **The Yellow and Pink Rangers are the female members. **The mentor is female. **The mentor is not a member of the canine family. Interestingly, the villain of this series is. *Before deciding on the name "Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger", a few other names were considered. These were "Medieval Squadron: Knightranger" and "Knight Squadron: Medievanger". *This season co-existed with Uchu Sentai: Kyuranger and Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. As well as the Korean-made Power Rangers: Dino Force Brave/Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger Brave. *Sentai actor, Tatsuya Nomi, who played Daigo/Shishiranger from Gosei Sentai: Dairanger, died two days before the release of Chapter 20. *This is the first series in which TUFFAgentShepherd began contributing to Super Animal Squadron. Category:Series Category:Fantasy Squadron Medievalger